In the state of the art, dummy loads for radio frequency applications (RF applications) are known wherein different types of dummy loads are used for different radio frequency applications. For instance, dummy loads are established by resistive loads which are typically used for frequencies less than 1.5 GHz to 2.0 GHz at powers higher than 1 kW as they only ensure a suitable matching up to these frequencies. Further, these dummy loads, which are established by resistive loads, require ceramic substrates for heat dissipation which, however, may break already at short-term overload. Furthermore, such resistive dummy loads typically have an insufficient shielding attenuation such that the resistive dummy loads cannot be used within an Electromagnetic Compatible Chamber (EMC chamber).
Besides the resistive dummy loads, dummy loads are known which are established by cable loads. For achieving a good matching, the attenuation of the cable load is used which increases with frequency. The electromagnetic signal, namely the electromagnetic wave, fed into the cable is attenuated by the cable attenuation value wherein the reflected portion is attenuated twice by the cable attenuation value. In general, the cable attenuation increases by the square root of the frequency such that the cable attenuation becomes very high for high frequencies wherein the matching is specified by the quality of the connectors and cables used. However, the cable attenuation is very low for low frequencies so that dummy loads established by cable loads are used for frequencies higher than several hundred MHz in order to ensure a good matching.
Thus, the dummy loads known in the state of the art are not suitable for amplifiers which require a good matching for high frequencies, for instance up to 6 GHz, and sufficient power as the dummy loads known in the state of the art would be damaged due to the occurring overloads.